The Best Damn Thing
by Clarie Jones
Summary: Inspirada en la cancion de Avril Lavigne. Bella se cansa de Jacob...


DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DENTRO DEL MANUSCRITO SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER

* * *

¿Quieres ir a cenar?—Me pregunto dulcemente Jacob. mi novio, una cena de aniversario. Asenti y el entro al asiento conductor, sin abrirme la puerta. Alce una ceja y di un portazo al entrar—¿Te sientes bien?—

**Hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
**

Fuimos a la Bella Italia a comer Pizza deshabrida. Esta era la peor cita. La hora de la cuenta se acercaba y Jacob me miraba. Di un suspiro frustrada y saque un billete para pagar la cuenta

—Odio cuando un chico no paga la cuenta—Le recorde—

—Adios—Le dije entrando a mi casa y cerrandole la puerta en las narices. Me deje caer en mi cama.

**WHERE ARE THE HOPES, WHERE ARE THE DREAMS  
MY CINDERELLA STORY SCENE  
WHEN DO YOU THINK THEY´LL FINALLY SEE**

Ibamos Jake y yo caminando por el parque. Tomo mi mano, ¿Lo hacia a proposito?, ¿Sabia como estaba en este dia?, me zafe de su agarre. El alzo una ceja y me volteo a ver

—¿No puedo tomarte de la mano!—Pregunto dramatizando la escena

—Sabes que este es mi dia—Le recorde irritada—

—Lo…—

—Solo callate—Le ordene—

—No Bella, yo lo…—

—Sh!..

—Be…

—Silencio!—

**I HATE IT WHEN A GUY DOESN´T UNDERSTAND  
WHY A CERTAIN TIME OF MONTH I DON´T WANT TO HOLD HIS HAND**

—Hoy saldre con Ben, nos vemos pronto—Se despidio yendose en su Rabbit. Estupida carcacha!

**I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends**

Me pase viendo peliculas toda la madrugada, hasta que la puerta del departamento se abrio, era Jacob. Corri a darle un abrazo, pero, su perfume hizo que retrocediera, olia a Nessie. Su ex novia. Suspire pesadamente y corri a mi habitacion a encerrarme. Por la madrugada junte todas sus trapos y los lance por la ventana. El estaba atonito completando la escena y gritandome que no lo hiciera. Empece a reirme y tire una camisa enredada a un cerrillo y esta empezo a incendiarse, parti a carcajadas, esta vez no me iba a ver la cara de tonta—¿Qué crees que hiciste?—Grito—¿Quién te crees que eres?, esto se termino!, eres muy rara!,

—Jacob yo….—

—Melodramatica!—Esto era la ultima gota que derramaba el vaso

—Y…¿Qué?, si, soy mucho para dirigir—Le segui la corriente provocandole—Soy una escena..Una reina del drama, soy la mejor maldita cosa que tus ojos han podido ver, y veran en toda tu repugnante vida..Black!—Se habia quedado sin palabras. Cerre la ventana de golpe, y, puse la cerradura en la puerta de mi departamento. Mi telefono celular comenzo a vibrar

—¿Qué quieres?—Grite pensando que era Jacob—

—¿Disculpa?—Hablo una voz aterciopelada—

—Oh!, lo siento, pense que eras el idiota de mi ex novio—Me disculpe—

—¿Tu ex novio?—

—Hum, si—Lamente—

—Que coincidencia, por la madrugada fui a un bar con mi novia, y, le encontre en pleno acto con su ex novio, un tal Jacobo Black, un tonto, y rompi con ella. Es la mas popular de la universidad, y, se enojo porque corte con ella!, es el colmo. Incluso decia que yo parecia gay!—Empece a soltar risitas—¿Algo te parecio gracioso?—

—Creo que te equivocaste con Jacob Black, el es un completo idiota—

—¿Le conoces?—

—Es mi ex, ¿Cómo se llama tu ex?—Pregunte—

—Tanya Denali—Abri los ojos como platos. Y empece a ruborizarme, ¿Acaso estaba hablando con el chico mas guapo de la universidad?—¿Le conoces?—

—Como olvidarme, la zorra oxigenada, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que te engañaba con su ex?—

—Lo mismo te pregunto, Soy Edward Cullen—

—Isabella Swan, pero, solo Bella, ¿Qué te dijo la zorra cuando cortaste con ella?—

—No me gusta charlar por telefono, ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti a tu departamento, se donde es, y nos juntamos en la Bella Italia—

—Magnifico, estare aquí abajo—Le avise. Me fije en el reloj y eran las 8:00. ¿La universidad!

_Al diablo con la universidad, bella. Vas a salir con un dios griego!_—Me reprendio mi loca mente. —_En realidad tengo razon_

Cepille mi cabello, un poco de rubor, sombras, y, gloss brillante. Baje las escaleras de mi departamento y arregle mi cabello. Espere cinco minutos. Un flamante volvo plateado se dirigia a toda velocidad en mi direccion, se estaciono. Estire mi brazo para abrir la puerta pero una mano me detuvo. Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué clase de caballero soy si no abro la puerta?—Me pregunto con su voz aterciopelada mientras me sujetaba la puerta. Entre mordiendo mi labio inferior..sospechaba.. comimos en la Bella Italia platicando sobre todo. Me encantaba compartir tiempo con el. La camarera casi se le tiraba encima. Regreso con los postres

—Mi tarjeta por si la necesitas, encontraras lo que buscas—Le guiño un ojo a Edward. Alce una ceja, ¿Celosa?. Edward volteo en mi direccion y nego con la cabeza a la camarera entregandole la tarjetilla—

—Ya encontre lo que buscaba—Dirigio una sonrisa en mi direccion. Refunfuñando se alejo la camarera. Edward entrelazo nuestras manos encima de la mesa—

—¿Regresamos?—Pregunto. Asenti con la cabeza. Manejaba con mucha velocidad por la carretera—Ya veras a donde iremos—Dijo por enesima vez, negandose a mis preguntas. Me abrio la puerta para bajar. Nos adentramos al bosque caminando, despues me voltee y habia un prado era hermoso, muchas flores. Nos tumbamos en el pasto. Se volteo para verme—

—Eres la mejor maldita cosa que mis ojos no se cansaran de ver—Susurro mientras impactaba sus suaves labios con los mios. Regresando a mi departamento, abrio la puerta como siempre—

—Creo que me acostumbrare a esto—Susurre bajando del volvo—

—Y a esto—Corrigio mientras me daba un calido beso en los labios—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—

—Si—susurre mientras lo besaba dulcemente—

**I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody´s gonna see  
**


End file.
